Tears of the rose
by lilsilverkitsune
Summary: KagYouko. Kagome becomes a Kitsune. Youko falls in love and Inuyasha goes Insane. Whats next? Naraku wanting Kagome along with Sesshoumaru thats what.
1. Default Chapter

Kagome felt the tears well up in her eyes again as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together in the woods she ran away crying her heart out tears that were caused by the person who she though she could trust and love. She stopped running after a while not knowing how long she had been running she fell over a tree root and curled up into a ball. Then out of nowhere she felt a pain down her spine she gasped in horror as a big ugly snake demon sat there licking its claws. She wished she was stronger now so she could defend herself she wished she was a kitsune like her shippo so she would be able to protect those around her. "Your wish is granted young one " said a soft gentle voice in the back of her head. There was a flash of light and she felt power surge through her veins. She stood up and the snake demon gasped it tried to get away but she was too fast for it with one deadly swipe of her claws it lay in chunks on the ground. " how did I do that!" she asked herself in a whisper of shock. She looked behind her to see a silver tail glimmering in the shine of the moon above her she blinked then looked at her hands seeing claws instead of human nails. She also noticed that her hearing, sense of smell and eyesight was better too. She looked around shocked and confused 'wow' she thought 'I wonder how this happened.'  
  
Not far away a certain male Kitsune smelt a wonderful sent he turned his head towards the sent and took in a deep breath of it. 'I've never smelt a sent such as this one in all my life I must find out who or what is the owner of this sent it's driving me crazy'. He started speeding off in the direction of the sent thinking to himself along the way.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo still whispering devotions of love to each other had yet to notice that Kagome was around until Inuyasha smelt a kitsune near by. He growled low in his throat holding his beloved Kikyo closer to him in a protective fashion trying to keep her away from harm. "what is it Inuyasha, what do you sence?" asked Kikyo as she looked at him with concern. "it's nothing, just a weak kitsune near by my love don't worry about it I'm here to protect you no matter what." "oh Inuyasha I'm so happy you're here with me now" they kissed and as they said the words a little kitsune cub turned and ran away to try and find Kagome knowing that she had been there because her sent was in the spot he was standing and knowing that she would be really upset. 


	2. New beginnings

Youko dashed through the woods until he saw her he gasped at the sight of the female kitsune in front of him. She had silverish blue hair with a silverish blue tail her eyes were a deep amber color the color of the dieing ambers of a fire glowing in the night. He took in a deep breath in awe of this beautiful creature infront of him stunned at his find. 'she's an angle.' he thought as he watched her from behind some bushes still too stunned to notice that she had already seen him and had almost the same reaction to him as he did to her.  
  
Kagomes now amber eyes went wide as she saw the male kitsune watching her she was too afraid to move for fear he might strike out at her in an attack she shivered then took a step back being slow with caution then stoped in her tracks when she saw how handsome he was. 'wow he's better looking then Sesshoumaru, wait what!! Where did that come from, oh ya I forgot about that lil thing I had for Sesshoumaru a while back ehehe' she sweat droped at her thoughts. Kagome then gulped and turned around speeding off into the woods knowing that everyone else besides Inuyasha and his soul stealing clay pot would be worried about her. She headed towards Kaedes hut knowing that's where everyone would be.  
  
Sango and Miroku were very worried by now since Shippo had givein them the latest info about Inuyasha and Kikyo (dirty bitch -.- shouldn't even give her name a capital letter). Miroku sighed and fingered the beads on his hand with the wind tunnel in it Sango looked frustrated and angry. "how could that stupid dog pick that.that THING over Kagome at least Kagome is alive and doesn't smell like rotting flesh!!" Sango shrieked with anger. "Easy Sango it's Inuyasha's choice and he'll pay for it when he gets dragged to hell with Kikyo in the end of it all" Miroku calmly stated. Shippo on the other hand was bounceing up and down going crazy wondering where his adoptive mother was "where's Kagome I miss her!! That stupid dog face is going to pay for this wait till I get to him I'll show him a thing or two about hurting my mommy!!" the frantic little kit wailed. Just then a very familiar looking kitsune came through the door and Shippo jumped up and latched onto her right away knowing who she was by her sent. "Kagome!! You're back are you alright did that stupid dog hurt you or anything!!". Kagome smiled down at her little kit "no I'm fine Shippo don't worry everythings going to be alright now." Sango and Miroku were shocked when they saw Kagome. "how.." Sango was about to ask but Kagome beat her to it. "I don't really know" she stated looking confused herself "one minute I'm being attacked by a snake demon the next I'm a Kitsune" she did a little twirl to show her tail and hair. "hmm I must say that this is rather unexpected" then Miroku met dirt when Sango bashed him into the ground "pervert!." Kagome just shook her head 'some things never change' she sighed then smiled sadly. "Sango I'm going to be looking for the jewel shards on my own from now on but I'm bringing Shippo with me, Inuyasha will kill him if I'm not around. She bowed her head in sadness as a tear slipped down her cheek knowing that he would be back soon. Sango stood up and gave her best friend and sister a hug before she had to go. Kagome picked up her bow and arrows along with a large pouch of herbs. "wait a minute Kagome" Sango said before walking into the back of the hut to get something. She came back with a miko garb just like Kikyos but the bottoms where a deep marine blue color along with the strings at the sleeves and the hair tie. Kagome hugged Sango and went into the back changing into the garb and putting her hair up she smiled sadly at her friend then picked up Shippo and the rest of her things she gave one last glance back then dashed out into the woods heading to only Kami knows where.  
  
Shippo had smelt the faint sent of another male kitsune on Kagome because the wind had taken his sent and hit her with it full force but the little kit thought that she was with another Kitsune and grinned ear to ear. 'if I can get the guy who was with Kagome to be her mate then I'll have a real family and dog face won't be able to hurt her anymore!!' he thought to himself. Kagome looked down at her kit and raised an eyebrow 'he looks much too happy all of a sudden that's not good I wonder what he's up to' she thought. Little did they know that a certain fox was following them right then and now. "she will be mine" Youko whispered to himself "but I will have to court her she's frail I can't force her into it I'll win her heart and soul then make her my mate then no other will be able to harm her" he still smelt the tears on her face and knew it was because of a certain half breed for he saw the mutt and his clay pot after he dashed away after Kagome fled knowing that was what caused her pain because he smelt the mutts sent on her just faintly. End chappy two guys x.x sorry first chappy was so short this is my first fanfic so if you guys have any tips PLEASE GIVE ME SOME!! *is at a loss right now and ish confuzzled a little* 


	3. Kitsunes meet at last

Ok people I'm updating as fast as I can . but my little brain is out of ideas so this chappy might not be so good so please no flames Y.Y thanks for all the reviews people ^.^  
  
DISCLAMER!!: me no no own Inuyasha and co. :: sees evil lawyers coming she gets out her lawyer duster 9000 and blows then all the smitherines!!:: yay no evil lawyers can hurt meh now ^^ on with the story!!  
  
Kagome and Shippo had been walking for a little while now when something landed right in front of them. Shippo and Kagome both growled out warnings. The person turned around and raised his hands up in a sign of peace. "It's alright I won't hurt either of you" he said then smiled at them both letting both his hands fall to his sides he took a step forwards then heard the kitsune cub growl at him. He blinked and his eyes went slightly red when he saw the kit. 'she has a kit!! I'll kill the father!!' he thought then shook his head trying to get that thought out of his head. 'whoa where did that come from'.  
  
Mean while Kagome was holding Shippo close to her in a protective manner she narrowed her eyes at the stranger then relaxed as he spoke. "who are you and what do you want?" she asked him calmly. "oh how rude of me not to give you my name, it's Youko Kurama" he bowed to her in greeting. "may I ask what the name of such a lovely creature as yourself is?" he asked her as she blushed a bright pink, he noticed this and smirked to himself. "it's Kagome and this is Shippo he's my adopted son." Shippo sprang from her arms and latched onto Youkos chest taking a liking to him already. "Hey!! My mommys a Kitsune and so are you could you be my daddy?" he asked oh so Innocently. "Shippo!!" Kagome was blushing deep red by now and Youko just grinned then whispered into Shippos ear "maybe if your mommy will let me" he then smiled at the little kit and set him on his shoulder walking over to Kagome causing her freeze. "I've come ask if I may join you in the hunt for the shards and I also know you want to get rid of that clay doll that looks like you but has the foulest sent I have ever smelled in my life." He stated calmly. "well I can use some help, I don't know how to control most of my powers yet and I could use some training. I'll make a deal with you, you can come along with us if you can teach me how to control my powers how's that?" she asked him nervously knowing full well he could kill her if he wanted to. "indeed, I will train you and thank you lady Kagome for letting me come with you." He flashed her a smile and she nearly melted. 'gods he has such a great smile. Wait! What did I just say come on Kagome get ahold of yourself you don't even know the guy!!' she thought to herself while blushing but he noticed this and closed his eyes chuckleing.  
  
Else where a half breed and his clay pot walk into Kaedes hut and everybody freeze. "where's Kagome" Inuyasha demands with hate in his voice. "she left Inuyasha she said she was going back to her time for good" Kaede said trying to fool the hanyo knowing that he had very little brains. "Sister, do not lie to us now she couldn't have left for good because I can feel she's still here she has the rest of my soul." Kikyo smiled nastily at them all and sat down by Inuyasha holding onto one of his arms to show what had transpired between them both. "Kikyo's my mate now and if any of you try to hurt her I'll rip you to shreds" Inuyasha barked out at them. "now now Inuyasha no need to be like that I'm sure they won't hurt me." She smiled up at him sweetly and everyone nearly threw up besides Inuyasha who smiled back at her. "Now we have to go find that girl and kill her so I can get my soul back and we can be togeather again" Inuyasha just nodded dumbly and held her close which made everyone else sick. Sango and Miroku went outside to get air because they couldn't stand the stench that came off Kikyo. "How could Inuyasha do this? After all Kagome did for that bastard!!" Sango screamed as they neared the edge of the village. "I do not know Sango it is his choice he'll pay for it in the end you'll see" Miroku signed heavily and shook his head "until then we have no choice but to follow them" Sango stated glumly. "she reeks of earth and death and I can't stand it knowing that she steals the souls of Innocent young maidens." Sango growled. "I wish I could just hack her head off!!" she yelled as she threw her boomerang at a tree breaking it in half. "easy Sango calm down no need to be so hostile we'll keep our distance from them both and when she starts stealing souls just kill the soul stealers so she'll be weak all the time this way if Kagome comes back she can put an end to Kikyo's sufferings once and for all." Miroku sat down and fingered the beads on his arm again like he always did when he was thinking or nervous he sighed and watched as Sango picked up her boomerang and sat down next to him. "What are we going to do Miroku? Everything is falling apart without Kagome around and that stubborn mutt chose for that THING to come with us". Miroku set a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "I don't know Sango, I really don't know."  
  
"Inuyasha come on lets go find some more shards so we can get my soul back" Kikyo cooed at him sweetly which caused Kaede to say she had to go to a villager in need of help because she couldn't stand to watch them anymore. "Yes Kikyo anything you want" he picked her up and stood setting her on her feet he opened the flap at the door and allowed her through first. She walked out and saw the monk and demon exterminator sitting at the edge of the village she walked to them and calmly stated "we're leaving" she then turned around and started heading into the woods with Inuyasha trailing behind her like the dog that he is. "time to go Sango" he stood and offered her a hand up she took it and he pulled her up causing their faces to be only a few inches apart. They both blushed then Sango smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek "lets go Miroku" she said racing off after the two ahead of them. Miroku just looked shocked and was blushing slightly he shook his head and raced off after her.  
  
Ok that's it for chappy three guys thanks for all the reviews ^.^ can anybody give me some ideas cause I'm having a little bit of writers block and need some help ~.~ oh and to one reviewer called Lord Sesshomaru I'm not giving you a new name LORD FLUFFY!! Ok next chapter comeing soon! JA NE!! 


	4. Some fluff and other stuff

Kagome and Youko were walking side by side with Kagome humming lightly to Shippo who was in her arms. "Kagome may I ask you who is Shippos father?" Youko asked her still looking strait ahead of them. "oh Shippo isn't my real son, he's my adoptive son" she smiled at Youko which made him blush lightly. "I see." Kagome looked at him for a minute then asked "why something wrong?." He smiled at her and shook his head "no I was just curious that's all"  
  
Shippo cracked his eyes open and watched them while listening to what they were saying he snuggled closer to Kagome and closed his eyes smiling as he fell asleep. 'I'm going to get a new daddy soon..' were his last thoughts as he feel into the world of sleep.  
  
They walked for a while putting distance between them and Inuyasha. Kagome was lost in her thoughts when she accidentally tripped and was about to fall until Youko caught her around the waist setting her gently back on her feet. She blushed and smiled at him "thank you" she giggled and kept walking. 'You're very welcome my Kagome' He thought to himself smiling. "It's time we started your training, now is a good a time as ever." She nodded and set her pack down pulling out her sleeping bag and setting the Sleeping form of Shippo on it. She walked over to Youko and asked "where do we start?" "hmm I thought that maybe we should start with basic fighting moves."  
  
So it began he started teaching her how to dodge attacks and attack back. "alright come at me with your hardest punch." He stated as he just stood there. "your gonna get it now." She yelled as she came at him full force she punched him square in the chest sending him flying back a few yards and crashing into a tree splitting it in half. He stood up and looked at her shocked "Pretty good for a beginner, I didn't even see you coming as you sped towards me." She smiled and walked over to him to see if he was alright. "You alright Youko?" she asked him with worry. "yes I'm fine nothing but a few scratches here and there." Just to make sure she walked over to him and started looking him over she gently poked and prodded at his chest to see if anything hurt she looked up at him after a little while happy he wasn't hurt only to see that their faces were just a small space away. He closed the gap between then for a small kiss only to pull away a few seconds after before she could even react. "I'm sorry Kagome please forgive me." She was blushing a light pink as he apologized. When she didn't say anything he turned around and started walking away thinking she was mad at him.  
  
Kagome was lost in her thoughts for a few moments thinking about what he just did 'did he just..kiss me?' she thought to herself then saw him starting to leave. "wait!" she shouted as she ran up to him and grabed his arm. "don't leave, it's alright.i.well.." she turned a deep red as he turned around to face her. "you what Kagome?" he asked her calmly. "I liked it." she said so softly he almost didn't hear it. He slid two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up. "Kagome this is so sudden are things moving too fast?" he asked her softly as he looked deeply into her eyes. "no" she replied as their faces got closer togeather. Their lips met, it was a shy kiss at first then it became a passionate one. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. They stayed like that for a while until they broke apart for some much needed air. (gives you an idea about how much time they spent in that kiss ne?) Kagome was blushing a deep red Youko smiled at her shyness and just held her for a while enjoying the closeness of their bodys.  
  
Shippo saw the whole thing the little kit was sitting there his eyes as big as saucers and his mouth hanging open. After the shock wore off he jumped up and let out a glee filled yell "YAY I have a daddy now" Both Kagome and Youko heard this and looked over at him. Kagome was blushing and Youko was smileing. Youko looked down at Kagome then whispered something into one of her ears. "would you consider being my mate?" She nearly melted at his words she held him tighter as he asked. "yes Youko I will be your mate." She whispered back. 'Yes shes mine now. Not quite yet she isn't you still haven't claimed or marked her yet' a little voice in the back of his head reminded him. 'Ah yes I almost forgot about that, it will wait though she isn't ready for that yet.'  
  
Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku had been walking for a while now keeping up to Inuyasha's fast pace. "Inuyasha I sence a jewel shard" the soul stealing clay pot other wise known as Kikyo told him. ( oooooh I just want to take a hammer and smash her clay ass into dust -.-) Just as she spoke a huge Oni came crashing through the woods "give me the jewel shards!!" it screamed since Kikyo had some shards on her that she stole from Naraku. "Not on your life you filthy Demon!!" Inuyasha screamed as he drew Tetsusaiga going to charge at the Oni. It dodged the attack and swiped at his back leaving five deep gashes in his back. Inuyasha screamed and hit the ground. The oni smirked and headed towards Kikyo, Inuyasha saw this and screamed getting up and chargeing at the oni. He plunged the tetsusaiga through the onis back and jumped pulling up cleaving it in half with his sword. To his horror (and my delight ^.^) the oni sew itself back togeather and turned around knocking the tetsusaiga out of Inuyashas hand.  
  
Kikyo just watched yawning boredly and trying to steal more souls while Inuyasha fought that is until the tetsusaiga was knocked out of Inuyasha's hands. She got up and readied her bow aiming for the shard in the onis forhead. "Time to die pitiful creature" she whispered as she let her arrow fly hitting her target the shard fell out of the onis head and just as Kikyo went to go pick it up it vanished.  
  
Just as Youko and Kagome were packing up after training for a while a jewel shard fell out of nowhere and landed in Kagomes hand. It was purified as soon as it touched her skin. She blinked now confused 'where did this shard come from' she thought to herself. 'The jewel refuses to be touched by Kikyo any longer so all shards now found by either Naraku or Kikyo will appear in your hands, all those already found will stay with whom they were found by untill the final battle' the same voice that she heard in the woods told her.  
  
Youko watched as the shard landed in her hand and saw it purify with her touch. He knew what had happened and smirked. 'So the undead miko can't touch anymore shards' he thought smugly. 'That's good at least no more shards will become evil.' He knew the legend of the jewel and knew what was to come he wouldn't tell Kagome though because he knew it would upset the fates greatly.  
  
Ok guys that's chappy four x.x I added fluff between Youko and Kagome and I'm changing the rateing XD R baby lemon time!! Keep reviewing guys!! 


	5. price to pay for a jewel

Sorry about not updating lately been kinda busy with other stuffs so please don't kill me!! I think I'm gonna make another story a Sess/Kag pairing.  
^.^;; so please no no hurt me!!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo have been traveleing for a while now searching for more shards but each time that Kikyo found one it would vanish and she would be burnt from the wrist to her finger tips. "why is it I can no longer touch the shards" she asked herself while Inuyasha was off somewhere looking for food. 'I will have to go back to Kaede she will know how to correct this small problem' she thought to herself. Meanwhile Inuyasha was sitting on a rock like an idiot watching a fish. 'must..get..fish!!' He pounced into the water grasping for the fish, but the fish just swam away leaving Inuyasha looking like the idiot he is. (nothing worse then the smell of wet dog ... I'm sorry for not giving you a better update but I'm kinda fresh out of ideas.  
  
I'll post two more chapters then lemon time but I need some help with the next two chapters so feel free to give me some help!! 


	6. Wakeing up, Inuyasha Insane

Kagome was just waking up when she felt a pair of strong arms around her, she looked up at Yoko and blinked before smiling weakly. "what happened" she asked her eyes all foggy. "the demon slashed into your side you almost died." he nuzzled her and held her closer. Kagome stirred a little and got comfortable in his lap.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo were just getting done destroying a whole swarm of mantis demons when Inuyasha went into a blood rage. He looked at Kikyo and his fangs poked out of his mouth. "Kagome you won't hurt Kikyo anymore!!" he yelled as he lunged at Kikyo. She just stood there shocked then smirked watching as the back of his neck glowed and started to take control of his mind again. It didn't work this time however since Inuyasha was full demon and in a blood rage, he reached back and riped the jewel out of his neck throwing it away as he charged and started slashing at Kikyo. "INUYASHA!!" Kikyo screamed but it didn't work. He dug his hand right into his chest and riped out a wet peace of clay throwing it to the earth, the clay being a version of Kikyos heart. She died on the spot cursing Inuyasha as she did. 'My voice will now haunt your mind and make you suffer for your betrayal Inuyasha' Kikyos voice rang through his head. He roared and started trying to destroy everything in his path screaming one name. "KAGOME!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru had been watching his brother from a distance and shook his head. He turned on his heals to leave when he sensed his stupid half wit brother try to attack him with little effort he turned and cracked him right in the jaw sending him flying across the forest knocking him out. "stupid hanyo.." he muttered as he walked off to get his charge and adopted daughter.  
  
' Foolish dog' Kikyos voice whispered in his mind. "I'm not a foolish dog" he said to nobody but the voice in his head heard him. 'Inuyasha you will pay for what you did to me and I'll make your life hell on earth untill you die' Kikyos voice cackled in his head insanely. Inuyasha started pounding his head like crazy trying to rid himself of Kikyos voice. "Get out of my head GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he screamed but it didn't work. Kikyos voice drove him insane sending him on a rampage. "blood" he said then ran off sniffing out Kagome.  
  
Ok people I know short chapter I'm sorry but I'm not really into it today. I'm sick and I feel like shit so I'll update when I get a chance to ok? Ok thank you people ta ta byeee 


	7. An I'm baaaaaaaaack

Alright guys I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long for me go get back to this story but I've had some very big problems in real life. The story is now back up and running I'm going to be writing the next chapter as soon as I put this up. So no more flames! 


	8. Danger and Legends

Blood, he smelt it everywhere he went. It was all he thought of. He craved for it, longed for the taste of it in his mouth. Inuyasha had gone fully insane by now thanks to Kikyos ranting inside his head. With eyes tinged crimson with madness the half demon lunged at anything In his path. Ripping the flesh from the bone and lapping up any blood he could find. It was a sad sight. Once a good person then turned insane, fueled by the thirst for blood. One persons blood in particular, Kagomes.  
Discarding another corps to one side Inuyasha turned his nose to the wind and breathed in deeply. He smelt her, he wanted her, and he would have her. The crazed hanyou would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. "Mine..the fox will die who has her.." With a snarl of hate Inuyasha lunged at a poor village boy and ripped him apart before heading on his way again. His thirst for blood not yet sated. 'Good Inuyasha. Do not worry you will get her.' Kikyo was of no help either, driving him on while slowly growing stronger inside his head. The dark priestess had figured out a way to go back to the world of the living, at the price of Inuyashas life.   
  
Not far off Kagome was bathing Shippou and herself in a spring. Youko had said he would go and hunt for their next meal. Leaning back against one of the spring's rocks Kagome looked up at the sky and wondered why everything had happened as it had. At one time yes she had loved Inuyasha but now it was nothing more but a fleeting memory at the back of her mind. Closing her eyes the human turned yokai took in a breath and relaxed herself. Things weren't so bad it's just she regretted the fact that her and Inuyasha couldn't at least be friends.  
She missed Sango and Miroku too and wondered if they were indeed safe or if Inuyasha had gotten to them. 'No they would have ran or killed him.' Kagome shook her head to clear such thoughts out of her head. Looking over at Shippou she smiled. Yes there were things worth living for and her pup was one of them. Blushing the vixen also remembered the kiss she had shared with Youko. Her soul felt complete when she was with him. She liked him yes but she didn't know if it was love or not yet.  
  
Shippou wanted to play so he splashed his mother. "You can't get me mamma!" The pup squealed and tried to swim away but it was of no use. Kagome soon caught him and started tickling him. "I got you." Both of them were laughing too hard to notice the insect that was spying on them. It was one of Narakus Insects. With the information gathered that it needed it flew off unnoticed by the pair.  
  
Naraku had noticed that there was something new in the air. That is why he had sent his insects out to see what it was. One of his insects had returned not long ago with some rather interesting information. The miko had been turned into a lovely fox. This both peeked his interest and confused him. How had a priestess turned into a full-blooded yokai without the help of a jewel?  
Naraku had heard of an ancient spell that could turn anyone into the yokai they would have been if born so. This angered the hanyou. How had he not found this spell but the miko did? Why must he be tormented with the fact that he was still only a half-breed and some human had gotten what he wanted so badly. With narrowed eyes and a sadistic grin Naraku formed a plan. He would catch the miko and bring her here then bleed her until she told him where and how she had gotten the spell. Laughing darkly the hanyou got up and went in search of Kanna.  
  
The lord of the west was not happy. His face was emotionless as usual but on the inside he was seething. The legend that he was told so many times when he was little was becoming history. It foretold of a miko becoming yokai and either destroying the world or saving it. What got him mad though was the fact that this legendary miko was traveling with Youko Kurama the best thief of all the lands. Sesshoumaru knew that there was a key to setting off the mikos powers for either redemption or destruction and he believed that Youko was the key to destruction.  
If he set her off in anyway it was good bye world hello Kami or akume for all the people on this planet. Either way did not sit well with him. He had too many plans to die now, he had not yet begun to live yet. Why must he, Sesshoumaru always be the one to know of these things first and have to set things out right? First it was Inuyasha and that sword of his. Oh he had never wanted the sword for himself he was just trying to teach the mutt how to use it. With a heavy burden on his shoulders the lord of the west retreated to his study to try and solve this problem. This was not going to be easy. 


	9. Guess what, i'm baaaaaaaack AN

AN: Ok this is my last an for a while except for the ones at the end of my chapters. I just wanted to let all my readers know that, I LIVE! I'm keeping the story Kag/Kur/Youko so no need to worry. I reformed my writing skills as well so the chapters should be better written now. Also I'm going to be editing older chapters, making them better then they were so I do hope that you enjoy them! Sorry for my absence too and admins please don't kill me for all the Ans!

Inuyasha: Grumbles Has taken you long enough..

Kikyo: Enough Inuyasha

Inuyasha: zombiefied Yes master

Sess/Kag/Youko: GET ON WITH THE STORY ALL READY!

Sil: Yelps Ok ok i'm going i'm going!

Readers: Hiss and throw things at retreating authoress.


End file.
